I'm Here, Dobe
by Quan and Juan
Summary: Special fict for SasuNaru Day. EDIT." Aku berjanji padamu, saat kau membuka matamu. Aku ada bersamamu, menggenggam tanganmu, dan menyapamu dengan senyumanku."


**** I'm Here, Dobe ****

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke – Uzumaki Naruto

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Romance

**Warning:** ShoAi, oneshot, gaje, typo yang bertebaran, Sasuke's POV, normal POV, _**bold italic (flashback)**_

**Don't like, don't read**

_# A Naruto Fanfiction #_

Special fict for SasuNaru Day

" Aku berjanji padamu, saat kau membuka matamu. Aku ada bersamamu, menggenggam tanganmu, dan menyapamu dengan senyumanku."

**** -'Twins Hentai'- Present ****

Seorang pemuda tampan menyetir mobil silver mewahnya dengan perlahan di malam yang dingin. Hujan menemani malam yang dingin di kota Konoha. Pemuda berambut hitam yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedang menuju tempat yang dibencinya. Rumah Sakit.

_**Bocah berusia 4 tahun sedang diam di ayunan TK Konoha, ditemani sang kakak yang memiliki wajah yang hampir serias dengannya. Bocah bermata onyx itu, sedang memperhatikan bocah yang lainnya. Memperhatikan bocah berambut pirang cerah yang kini sedang berlari mengejar kupu-kupu.**_

_**Mata onyx bocah berambut hitam itu tidak lepas dari bocah pirang yang mengejar kupu-kupu di depannya. Sampai si bocah pirang itu terjatuh. Terluka di bagian lututnya, dan menangis.**_

_**Sang kakak yang memperhatikan adiknya, akhirnya bersuara.**_

"_**Kau mau membantunya, otouto?"**_

_**Tanpa membalas ucapan sang kakak, bocah bermata onyx itu pun turun dari ayunannya dan berjalan ke arah bocah pirang.**_

_**Itachi, kakak dari bocah bermata onyx akhirnya tersenyum. 'Kau tertarik padanya ya, otouto?' batinnya.**_

_**Sasuke berdiri di depan bocah pirang yang masih menangis. Tangan kirinya berada di dalam saku celananya, sementara tangan kanannya terulur pada si bocah pirang.**_

"_**Ayo berdiri, dan kita bermain bersama,"ucap Sasuke kecil dengan suara datar tapi terlihat tulus.**_

_**Bocah pirang mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata onyx di depannya dengan heran.**_

'_**cantik,' batin Sasuke kecil tanpa sadar, ketika melihat mata biru di depannya.**_

_**Bocah berambut pirang itu pun menyambut tangan Sasuke. Dia pun berdiri, lalu menghapus air matanya. Rasa sakit di lututnya pun hilang entah kemana. "Telima kacih, aku Namikaze Naluto," balasnya cadel. Lalu dia menatap wajah Sasuke dengan lekat, "namamu ciapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah menggemaskan.**_

"_**Uchiha Sasuke."**_

Sasuke menghela nafas ketika dia harus berjalan di tempat yang dibencinya. Ya, dia sudah sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Wajah tampannya menunjukan rasa lelah. Jelas saja, dia harus menyetir selama 5 jam. Suna-Konoha bukanlah jarak yang dekat. Sasuke adalah mahasiswa Universitas Suna, jadinya dia jarang ada di kota kelahirannya. Dan karena hal itu juga, dia tidak bisa menemani Naruto 'saat' itu.

"Sasuke," ucap seorang wanita dari arah belakang pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini sedang memijat pelipisnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik. "Bibi," kata Sasuke setelah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Ternyata Kushina. Ibu dari orang yang dicintainya saat ini. Orang yang menjadi salah satu pasien di tempat yang dibenci oleh Sasuke.

Kushina berjalan mendekati Sasuke, di tangannya ada sebuket bunga mawar segar. "Bibi kira, kau tidak akan datang malam ini."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. "Apa Naruto masih belum sadar juga?" tanya Sasuke seraya berjalan di sisi Kushina.

"….ya."

'ck, dasar Dobe'

Sasuke's POV

Aku melihatnya. Dia, orang yang ku sayangi sedang berbaring. Alat-alat itu masih menempel di tubuhnya. Alat-alat yang membantunya bertahan di tempat menyebalkan ini.

'Aku sudah datang, Dobe. Kau tidak mau menyambutku heh?' batinku pada pemuda yang dengan seenaknya 'tidur' dan seenaknya membuatku cemas.

"Duduklah di sampingnya, Sasuke" ucapan Paman Minato mengalihkan perhatianku, Paman Minato menepuk bahuku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku, lalu berjalan ke dekat ranjang Naruto. Aku pun duduk di sampingnya. Ku raih tangannya, dan ku genggam dengan lembut. Tangannya kurus. Kini tangannya tidak pas di tanganku.

"_**Aku sakit, Teme," ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar.**_

"_**Aku tidak peduli," balas Sasuke menatap mata biru di depannya.**_

"_**Aku hanya akan merepotkanmua saja."**_

"_**Tidak apa-apa."**_

"_**Tapi, Teme…."**_

"_**Aku menerimamu apa adanya, Dobe. Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan ucapanku?" ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak.**_

"…_**aku mengerti,"balas Naruto menundukan kepalanya.**_

"_**Maaf," kata Sasuke pelan. Dia berjalan menghampiri Naruto, memperkecil jaraknya dengan pemuda manis di depannya itu. Lalu Sasuke memeluk tubuh kecil Naruto dengan lembut. "Aku tidak peduli dengan bagaimana dirimu yang sekarang, Naruto. Aku akan bersamamu. Tidak masalah kau mau merepotkanku, memang dasarnya kau merepotkan bukan?"**_

"_**Ugh, diam kau," balas Naruto lalu membalas pelukan Uchiha bungsu yang mengisi hari-harinya sejak TK sampai saat ini. "Terima kasih, Teme."**_

"_**Hn."**_

Tiga hari. Sudah tiga hari aku menunggumu, Naruto. Kapan mata birumu itu akan terbuka? Aku sudah di sini, menggenggam tanganmu. Menunggumu membuka mata cantikmu itu.

Aku menyesal tidak ada di dekatmu saat itu. Saat kau melakukan operasi. Saat kau berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Maaf.

_**Naruto menuggu seseorang yang dia sayangi mengangkat teleponnya. Naruto ingin mendengar suara'nya', sebelum dia melakukan operasi besok siang. Operasi yang menentukan hidup dan matinya.**_

_**Naruto menderita sakit di kepalanya, jadi operasi harus dilakukan. Naruto masih ingin hidup, menggapai cita-citanya, dan merasakan bahagia bersama ayahnya, ibunya, dan Sasukenya.**_

"_**Dobe."**_

"_**Kau kemana? Lama sekali teleponku diangkatnya," protes Naruto kesal.**_

"_**Aku ada di kamar mandi tadi."**_

"_**Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau besok aku…"**_

"_**Maaf," Sasuke memotong ucapan putera tunggal Namikaze Minato itu dengan satu kata. Hanya kata 'maaf' yang bisa dia sampaikan pada pemuda manis yang sudah bersamanya dari TK. Kata 'maaf' yang tulus darinya.**_

"…_**ya"**_

"_**Aku tidak bisa menemanimu, maaf."**_

"_**Iya. Tidak apa-apa. Kau sibuk bukan kemauanmu'kan?"**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Ng…sudah ya? Dokter melarangku menelepon lama-lama. Aku lega bisa mendengar suaramu sebelum 'misi'ku tiba."**_

"_**Hn."**_

"…_**."**_

" _**Aku berjanji padamu, saat kau membuka matamu. Aku ada bersamamu, menggenggam tanganmu, dan menyapamu dengan senyumanku."**_

_**Senyumanpun terukir di bibir Naruto. "Aku tunggu janjimu itu, Teme."**_

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Naruto. Kekasihnya yang masih 'tidur' sampai saat ini.

'Bangunlah, Dobe. Aku menepati janjiku, bukan?'

Sasuke membawa tangan berkulit tan yang mulai kurus itu ke bibirnya. Mengecupnya lembut. Lalu Sasuke memejamkan mata onyx-nya.

'Bangunlah, aku mohon..'

"Ha….i"

Dengan cepat, Sasuke membuka matanya, dan mengangkat wajahnya. Mencari sumber suara. Sasuke pun tersenyum dengan lembut, senyuman yang hanya diberikan pada Naruto.

Mata biru cantik itu terbuka juga. Cengiran yang Sasuke rindukan pun kini terlihat.

"Kau tidur terlalu lama, Dobe" kata Sauke lalu kembali mengecup tangan Naruto yang digenggamnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke mengecup keningnya. Lalu kecupan penuh rasa rindu itu pun beralih ke kedua matanya.

"Mimpi apa heh?" tanya Sasuke menatap mata biru yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Kenapa, kau rindu padaku Tuan Muda?"

Sebuah ciuman singkat pun mendarat di bibir Naruto sebagai jawaban Sasuke.

*** owari ***

*** omake ***

Dua pemuda yang memiliki warna mata berbeda kini sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura, memandangi danau jernih yang berada di depan mereka.

"Kau mau apa dariku, Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Kau sudah menungguku, menepati janjimu. Jadi aku ingin membalasnya. Nah, kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto yang bersandar manja pada bahu Sasuke.

Seringaian Uchiha pun terlihat di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto lagi tanpa menyadari seringaian Sasuke yang terlihat er…aneh?

"." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan dan juga penuh 'arti.'

"….."

"Bagaimana heh?"

"…Baka Teme!" seru Naruto dengan warna pink di pipinya.

***owari***

Aniki: Fict kami nongol lagi

Otouto: Hn

Aniki: **Happy SasuNaru Day**

Otouto: Hn

Aniki: Gomen gaje, review?

Otouto: Hn

Aniki: Jiah, Hn mulu =.="

Otouto: Hn

Aniki: Oke, kami tunggu review kalian…

Otouto: Thx

REVIEW


End file.
